Double disc coulters are used in particular to introduce agricultural products such as seed or fertilisers into the ground and are characterised by their low susceptibility to blockages. Through the angled position of the disc coulters to one another, a V-shaped furrow is formed in the ground into which the agricultural products are placed in liquid or solid form. A double disc coulter of this type is disclosed for example in EP 1 911 340. What double disc coulters that have become familiar up to now have in common is that the disc coulter position is defined by the shape of the coulter holder. This is achieved through slanted welding on of axle stubs or die-cut shaping such as forming from solid or dead-mould casting. Naturally, this is also possible through material removing mechanical machining. However, these methods are all either inaccurate with regard to shaping or complicated and are expensive for series production. DE 10 2010 037 240 A1 shows a coulter holder of this type, in which a complicated bent axle beam, which is difficult to manufacture with an extremely complicated geometry, is pushed through the coulter bar, whereby the coulter bar in turn has mechanically machined flange faces for defining the disc coulter position in several settings.
The task of the invention is therefore to make a low-cost fastening for the disc coulters that can also be mounted easily and correctly.